The Circus Girl
by DraculasSpawn
Summary: Sarah works at a circus, but when she finds out the circus has been taken over by demons she has to fight for her life and Draco's
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: **This is an Alternate Universe Harry Potter fanfic and it was requested from my friend, IT IS MEANT TO BE DIFFERENT so no Flames please._

My name is Sarah Jenkins. Well I work at a circus, and I am a lion trainer, Im seventeen years old. Ive been at the circus my whole life because my whole family works here. My fiance is the ringmaster, his name is Draco Malfoy.

One day while you were preparing some paperwork, Draco came in and kissed you from behind. Dray I'm busy." You said. Come on." He Whispered. Draco, I can't I'm busy," You said. I'll make someone else to do this work, "He said. No Draco not now." You said getting irritated. With that Draco picked you up roughly and dragged you out the room. Draco let go of me." You said starting to panic. Draco ignored this, and your wild kicks and bites and continued on. After awhile you gave up and went limp waiting to attack Draco with a surprise kick. Draco took you into his office, and shoved you into a chair. You took in your surroundings; the room was dimly lit with only a fire burning and a small bed and Draco's work desk. Draco came up to and slapped you hard. Oww." You cried. What do you know about Draco Malfoy?" Draco asked you. Tell me." Draco roared. Well he's sly, intelligent, he's brave, and he's my fiance," you said confused. Hmm." The impostor Draco said thoughtfully while scratching his chin. I suppose your wondering who I am." Draco said. You nodded quickly. I am the Devil." He said proudly. What!" You said shocked.

Oh yes, you see this circus has been taken over by demons, haven't you noticed the animals getting sick, the performers losing their spirit." The Devil said. Well I thought it was odd that all the animals were getting sick and the performers had lost their talent but I thought it was just a coincidence. A coincidence, ha well you were very wrong my dear." The Devil said. You see I changed my appearance so that I looked like Draco and I could kidnap you. Why would you want to kidnap me?" You asked puzzled. To marry you of course, you see you come from the most powerful wizarding family in the world." The Devil replied. But how can I be a witch, there's no such thing as magic." You asked. There's no such thing as magic." The Devil repeated in a squeaky voice. I will show you that there is such a thing as magic." The Devil said smirking just like Draco did. Behold the greatest person of all times, The Devil. Suddenly Draco was gone and the most disgusting monster appeared, he was ten feet tall and red, he had horns and had huge pus filled pimples that were oozing slimy yellow stuff that smelled like hell itself. So witch, what do you say marry me, or suffer a fate worse than death?


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE: **This is an Alternate Universe Harry Potter fanfic and it was requested from my friend, IT IS MEANT TO BE DIFFERENT so no Flames please._

You considered his question and bravely asked, Where's Draco? Oh I'm not going to tell you that little witch , that would be spoiling all the fun. Please this isn't fair, what if I do a test of some sort and if I fail I will marry you." I said desperately. And if you win?" The Devil asked. I want Draco back and I don't want you to harm me, Draco or any of our future generations, deal? Deal." The Devil said. So what will the test be?" You asked. You will have to fight off five demons at once." The Devil said evilly. But that's not fair!" You protested. I didn't say it was fair, when you make a deal with the Devil you must expect the worst. You sat there quietly wondering how you could fight off five demons at once. May I have my lion with me while I fight? Hmm. The Devil considered. Nope. But, can I have a sword or a gun, than? No that would be too easy. You looked at the ground sadly. Is there anything I can to use to fight with? You can use a stick. A stick? You asked puzzled. Yes a stick, that comes from a tree. You sighed and wondered whether it would be easier to marry the Devil. No you thought to yourself you would fight to the very end, you couldn't lose Draco. When do I fight?" You asked with new determination. This very minute." The Devil replied. Now!" You said horrified. You weren't ready for this, but you had to save Draco and yourself from marrying this monster. You got up, where do I fight? You will fight in this office. But its small." You said horrified. I know that's its purpose. Ill leave you know. Good Luck." The Devil said evilly. Oh and here is your stick." The Devil said as a stick magically appeared in his hands. You caught the stick and waited for the Demons to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE: **This is an Alternate Universe Harry Potter fanfic and it was requested from my friend, IT IS MEANT TO BE DIFFERENT so no Flames please._

After waiting for about thirty seconds five demons appeared. One was made out of fire, the second made out ice, the third was made out wood, the fourth one was made out of water, and the fifth one (which was the biggest) was made of steel. The wood demon launched his attack but you quickly dodged away. You decided to use your karate skills to try and kill the demons. You ran and did a round house kick on the wood demon. He broke in half. You smiled, in satisfaction; you never knew killing was so fun. The fire demon ran straight at you. You decided that there was no way that you could defeat it so you decided you would try and get the fire and the water demons to run into each other so the fire demon would die. You ran towards the water demon and the chase began. Mind you Draco's office was also his bedroom. You ran to the centre of the room and hoped that the fire and water demons would come running towards you. (If you're wondering where the stick was you dumped it.) Fate was on your side and just as you planned the fire and water demons were coming straight at you. Just as they were about to get you, you cartwheeled out of the way. The fire and water demons ran straight into each other. The fire demon was washed away so to speak. You looked around, how were you going to beat the ice and water demons? You didn't have enough time to think because the water and ice demons were gaining on you. You did the only thing you could thing at the time, you pretended you had given up. The water and ice demons walked towards you and laughed and pointed at you and talked to each other in some unidentifiable language, that was made up of clicks and yelling. You sat there while the demons laughed at you, and tried to think of and idea. You were a black belt at karate so you could break the ice demon in half with a punch or a kick. You jumped up and tried to punch the ice demon but the ice demon dodged you. Shockingly the ice and water demons broke up and died. You looked around and saw that the steel demon was coming towards you, (if you're wondering where the steel demon was he was sitting on Draco's bed watching the fight). The steel demon started walking towards you while smiling evilly. Why did you kill the water and ice demons?" You asked boldly. Because I was bored of watching you defeat everyone." He replied. You stood there thinking of what you could do to defeat the steel demon. It suddenly hit you, you had been so stupid, you could use magic to kill the steel demon, but how you thought? The steel demon walked even closer to you. You concentrated as hard as you could and hoped that the steel demon would die. And suddenly the steel demon blew apart. You had done it, you had defeated all the demons, you would see Draco again and the Devil would never come to bother you again.

**Not The End.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE: **This is an Alternate Universe Harry Potter fanfic and it was requested from my friend, IT IS MEANT TO BE DIFFERENT so no Flames please._

The Devil suddenly appeared with Draco in his arms who was kicking and trying to escape. Draco!" You cried out. The Devil put a knife to Draco's neck" and said if you don't marry me your boyfriend will die. That's not fair you said if I defeated all the demons you would leave me and Draco alone." You shouted crying. You did not defeat the water and ice demons." He replied. But the steel demon did." You said. Exactly you didn't defeat them, so you either marry me or the boy dies." The Devil said. Sarah don't marry him let me die, please Sarah. But you didn't hear anymore because the Devil put his hand on Draco's mouth. You didn't know what to do, if you married the Devil that would be betraying Draco it really was hopeless. Unless, maybe you could use magic to kill the Devil, but it would be really difficult since the Devil was so powerful. You concentrated as hard as you could, you just had to kill the Devil. If you killed the Devil than you and Draco could get married and have children. You tried to harness all the magic inside you to kill the Devil. Slowing the Devil started tearing up into pieces, not breaking your concentration you continued the spell. All of a sudden there was a huge bang and witches and wizards were coming in all different directions and casting spells at the Devil. And than the Devil was gone. Draco fell to the ground. Than everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE: **This is an Alternate Universe Harry Potter fanfic and it was requested from my friend, IT IS MEANT TO BE DIFFERENT so no Flames please._

You heard voices, you opened your eyes (you were in a hospital bed) and found Draco and a female doctor standing next to you. Draco!" You screamed. You climbed put of bed and ran and gave Draco a flying hug. Whoa slow down there Sarah." Draco said. The doctor looked at you and said," Well I'm glad to see your awake Sarah. You let go of Draco and held his hand. How long have I been asleep for? A week." The Doctor replied. I suppose the Devil is dead than." Yes you killed him, you were very brave to kill the Devil you know." The doctor said. You smiled. Life couldn't get any better.

Two days later Draco and you got married, Draco explained to you that he was a wizard but he wasnt allowed to tell you until you had defeated the Devil. Soon after you had baby boy Scorpius. Nothing had bothered you since. You were perfectly safe. _Or so you thought..._


End file.
